Automatic call distributors (ACDs) are specialized call center systems designed to match incoming requests for service, for example a telephone call or an e-mail, with a resource that is able to provide that service, for example a human call center agent. ACDs generally perform one or more of the following functions: (i) recognize and answer incoming calls; (ii) review database(s) for instructions on what to do with a particular call; (iii) using these instructions, identify an appropriate agent and queue the call, often times providing a prerecorded message; and (iv) connect the call to an agent as soon as the agent is available.
In most call centers, the number of questions being asked and answered is usually quantifiable and very often repetitive. Agents typically go through their days answering calls and often find themselves repeating their answers to similar queries. It is not unlikely that some might find themselves repeatedly answering the same questions from different callers within an ACD queue. In fact, depending on the type of call center, this situation can occur quite often for companies with specific or specialized services.
For example, in a technical support center specializing in answering calls for a single software product there may be common usage errors that often trigger calls to the center. Agents in this case answer similar questions for calls within the queue. The answers may have some variations based on caller queries but generally may be the same. However, having an agent to repeatedly answer similar questions for calls in a queue can be time consuming and inefficient.
NoHold.com presents a web based self-service support to answer common questions. The web interface is integrated with a knowledge base platform which is used to find answers to a user's question. If the solution cannot be found, then the user is required to go through a different communication medium (e.g., email, live contact center, etc) to find the solution. Cisco Systems uses a web portal to help users find the solutions to technical assistance center (TAC) questions. The portal asks a series of questions to guide a user to a specific problem for which he or she may be looking.
In some existing systems, callers reaching an agent not able to address the needs of the caller may be conferenced in with another agent or a supervisor who is better skilled in a specific area and who can then help the caller. During this interaction, the caller may interact with multiple agents and/or supervisors.